Aftermath
by Manthies
Summary: After the biggest day of her life, Carol wakes up feeling confused, and she tries to process everything that happened since the day she became Painwheel


Aftermath

The great night had ended while the deserved rest of a couple was happening, in a deep sleep; both Carol and Filia were sleeping close to each other after the best night of their lives, where their relationship changed forever. Despite Samson was snoring, asleep since the last day evening, it did not bother their sleep. In a little time later, Carol started opening her eyes slowly as she was simultaneously awakening, until she was fully awake, looking up to the ceiling, even carrying the feeling of tiredness due to awakening. Carol soon whispers to herself:

…Ahh, what a night…

A Short pause happens between her sentences

… I wonder what time is it

She then turns right aside her and sees the clock, which displayed the current time, "6:27 am". She gets mildly surprised what time was, but she was still in the same mood.

Hmmm, it is quite early.

Carol then turns herself left and feels herself suddenly surprised, a sensation similar to a fright, it was her lover sleeping aside her, in an addicting cute face. However, she starts feeling gradually calmer as she slowly started to smile at her, as she passed her hand on Filia, as she was enjoying watching she sleep, it was definitively the best way to start the day; she couldn't feel any happier. After some time, she looks at the clock again and sees it is "6:43 am". She was once again surprised, she thought that much more time has passed, which has not. She thought:

"Hm, strange, generally they say time flies, mainly when you are in a good situation, but this time, it has passed only a few minutes… well, go see this is an exception"

She then slowly gets out the bed, until she was standing sleepy, as she yawned and stretched, she then looked back her and saw Filia still asleep, Carol smiled again as she saw her face again, as she always does. The standing girl approaches the asleep girl and kissed her forehead, as she touched her own forehead with Filia's and whispers:

Ich liebe dich, Mein Rosenrot

She turns her head and looks at the window, which was slowly glowing with the late of the day, a signal of the end of the twilight. After this short observation, she then slowly leaves the room, and she finds herself in the main room of their flat, looking at everything, that look so strangely odd, like everything was in a neutral and gray tone. Carol looked right aside and saw the glass door to the balcony, which was in the same tone she saw before, not glowing enough to shine the room. The girl crossed the glass door and went to the balcony and started standing at its edge, and watched the gorgeous landscape, in a sky which had a true mixture of colors: since yellow, blue, red, to white; definitely a wonderful view. Carol closed her eyes, as she calmly started reflecting about her life, and many images started appearing in her mind: solitude, suffering, sadness, misery, pain, hate…

And love, and Filia was the uniquely the main source of this feeling in her life. She started float and lose herself in her thoughts, that the only indication of her physical existence was the mild sweet cold wind running over her body.

Suddenly, she feels two arms involving her in her back, giving her a smile, alongside the warmth of the contact of two bodies.

Carol… I missed you in the bed

Carol turns her head to see her girlfriend, without moving her body, as she slyly replied

… so do I missed you here, but you are already here, so this doesn't matter.

Filia smiles more and kisses Carol, who reattributed her affection

I love you, Carol

I love you too, Filia

… Carol

A most open smile appears in her face as she responded

… Yes?

Why did you wake up so early

Her smile slowly faded away as she started thinking about it and trying to process it, as she also was trying to decide what to respond to her

…Carol?

I… I'm sorry Filia, it's just…

Her girlfriend's smile started fading away, sad and worried with her lover. As Carol noticed that, she took a deep breath and finally responded:

Look Filia, I love you, I really do, and will not abandon you in any way, I will always be for you as you were for me in the past, it's just that many things happened: this goes since my kidnapping by Valentine and Brain Drain to transform me into Painwheel to our current situation, mainly last night… yesterday was… a real twist in our lives, and independent of how much I loved that with all my heart, it was still a really big thing, hard to believe that it was real, something I'm here thinking about all the many things that happened with me in life, mainly during this period of time! It's just too many things to process.

Filia looked at Carol's face as she terminated her explanation, really surprised by what she said.

Filia… please don't think anythink bad of me

I don't

… Excuse me?

Carol… honestly, it is perfectly fine to feel this way, I understand you well, I know your point, but… well, I just want to enjoy the moment, and our current relationship as we love each other

… We always did… didn't we?

… I admit that no

Carol feels sad with her response

But this doesn't matter, I always liked you since our school days and fell for you since you became Painwheel

Carol's eyes became wide as she heard her reply in utter surprise and shock, and her girlfriend noticed that, but instead becoming upset, she mildly smiled as she added:

Carol, please don't be surprised, because I knew, since the very first time I saw you as Painwheel, I saw more than just a poor altered girl, but something more… the very representation of your determination, as you never gave up in trying to gain your freedom from Brain Drain and everything else against you, one of the things I most love about you.

She blushed deeply, as Filia smiled more when she looked at her reaction, and kissed her again, erasing all the worries in the smaller girl mind, until she suddenly stopped kissing with all her worries back multiplied

What is it, Carol?!

Samson, he heard us all, didn't he?!

Filia becomes slightly pensative

Well…

Carol becomes frustrated by the situation as she believed that Samson heard them the whole time

Ah FUCK!

Filia becomes upset by her reaction

HEY! Watch your tone!

…Sorry

Filia prepared herself as she responded:

No he didn't, he was sleeping all time along, since yesterday evening

No shit

Carol, watch your tone again

Sorry again (Seriously?)

Samson, when he is frustrated with something but can't try to relieve it by his way or do anything about it, which you can presume how one you know him, he sleeps, and generally deeply, to try to escape from the situation that frustrates him.

Therefore, he didn't her anything about us even yesterday, so he doesn't even know about what is going on now

Carol feels an utter relief as she heard her response

Uufff… thank god

But I think we must tell him

Carol becomes tense

Re…Really?!

Carol, sooner or later and in one way or another he will find out about it, so it's better do it as availably and as properly as possible

The small girl feels reluctant, but she agrees with her

… Yes, I guess so

Filia then takes a deep breath and says:

Well, I guess that's it

Yes it is

Then, let's go back to bed, I'm still sleepy

Ok then

Filia smiles at Carol

I love you Carol

Carol smiles back

I know

Filia laughs with her response

What, didn't you ever watched Star Wars or knew about this scene?

Oh Carol…

They went back to bed and stayed with each other in a while, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
